Une histoire sans nom
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Trois histoires, trois personnages, mais un seul Destin. Pourtant, ils n'ont rien en commun, sauf un lourd passé et un meilleur futur avec le même sauveur...
1. Chapitre 1

**Une histoire sans nom**

 **...**

 _En parallèle de « Hunter Academy », je vous présente une petite fic de trois chapitres._

 _Je préviens de suite, c'est un UA et il est plutôt spécial._

 _Déjà, vous le verrez (ou pas) j'ai modifié ma façon d'écrire. J'ai essayé une nouvelle formulation, quelque chose de plus soutenue, en dehors de ma zone de confort._

 _Ce premier chapitre est plutôt sombre et triste. Mais, nulle inquiétude, il y a une lumière au bout de chaque tunnel..._

 _Enfin, cette histoire m'a été fortement inspirée par trois livres._

 _Je vous expliquerez tout ça à la fin, peut-être reconnaîtrez-vous, (ou pas) deux des livres dans ce premier chapitre. Quant au troisième, il sera plus présent dans la suite._

 _Ah et, l'histoire se déroule sur 44 ans ! De 1973 à 2017 !_

 _Cette histoire m'a tuée... C'est mon petit bébé, alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **...**

 **1973 – Pontiac, Illinois, USA.**

Il est des histoires qui commencent le plus normalement du monde, à savoir : une naissance. Tel fut, et sera le cas, pour cette histoire, car le 10 juillet de cette année-là, vint au monde un bébé à la maternité du O.S.F-Saint-James. Les parents de ce petit garçon étaient des êtres très pieux et accrochés aux valeurs de l'église qu'ils défendaient tous les dimanches et chaque jour que leur Dieu faisait. Ils décidèrent donc d'un accord tacite de nommer leur nouveau-né comme un des enfants de leur Sauveur, et parmi tous les noms angéliques que la Kabbale leur offraient, les parents choisirent le prénom « Castiel », en référence à l'archange Cassiel : l'ange des larmes et de la solitude...

Un prénom signifie énormément de chose, à lui seul il représente l'identité même de la personne au-delà de la simple appellation. Et, un jour pas si lointain que ça, Castiel comprendrait que, des larmes il allait en verser et la solitude il allait la connaître...

 **1979 – Lawrence, Kansas, USA.**

Six ans après la naissance de Castiel, un autre petit être naquit ce 24 janvier 1979, au Lawrence Memorial Hospital, dans la ville éponyme, lors d'un hiver doux mais pourtant pluvieux. Dean, car tel était son nom, fit le bonheur de ses parents et notamment de sa jeune maman qui ne voulait jamais cesser de le bercer, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital sous le regard attendrissant de son mari John Winchester.

Quelques jours plus tard, cette nouvelle famille au demeurant très ordinaire, repartit dans leur humble demeure. Mary et John avaient acheté une charmante petite maison, voilà de cela une dizaine d'années, au bord d'une route, et voisine à d'autre demeures semblables. La résidence, que certain pourrait qualifier de « maison typique américaine » malgré l'absence du drapeau aux couleurs des USA, se démarquait des autres de part ses murs extérieurs peints en vert pastel, assortis au jardin si bien entretenu. Les fleurs hétéroclites offraient un panel de couleurs vives et charmantes à qui viendrait rendre visite aux Winchester.

Et, dans cette ville paisible, la petite famille vivait en harmonie avec les habitants. John, ex-marine, mais désormais mécanicien de bonne renommée, subvenait plutôt bien aux besoins de sa femme mère et au foyer et de leur jeune premier fils.

 **1983 – Lawrence, Kansas, USA.**

Les affaires et la vie allaient bon train pour les Winchester, qui décidèrent alors d'avoir leur second enfant. Le jeune garçon, car c'était de nouveau un garçon, vint au monde dans le même hôpital que son aîné, un 2 mai 1983. Dean, maintenant âgé de quatre ans, accueillit ce nouvel arrivant si fragile comme le grand frère qu'il voulait être pour lui. Et, même s'il aspirait à reprendre l'entreprise automobile de son père, il s'engagea cependant à soulager sa mère pour s'occuper du petit Sam. Car, tel était le prénom du nouveau-né : Samuel Winchester, comme le père de Mary. La petite famille accueillit comme il se devait ce bébé qui égayerait encore plus une maisonnée déjà si joyeuse.

 **1984 – Drogheda, Comté de Louth, Irlande.**

Quelques mois après la naissance de Sam Winchester, une autre venue au monde semble intéressante à évoquer pour la suite de l'histoire. Loin du rêve Américain et des hôpitaux salubres, dans un dispensaire pour les indigents, une jeune femme arriva en pleure, prête à accoucher. Veuve depuis peu de temps, et malade de surcroît, la pauvre future maman savait sa fin arriver. Une infirmière bien proche de la retraite assista un médecin, qui souhaitait avidement rentrer chez lui, pour mettre au monde l'enfant. Après les cris de la mère et les pleurs du bébé, l'inconnue allongée sur le lit sale demanda de voir son petit avant de mourir. Elle sentait sa fin venir, Dieu l'a rappelé à elle, mais la maman voulait tenir le nourrisson dans ses bras. La pauvre créature pleura sur le visage de son fils, car oui c'était un garçon, avant de fermer les yeux pour partir vers un monde meilleur. L'infirmière récupéra le bambin des bras de la défunte et se tourna vers le docteur, qui buvait enfin son Whisky de fin de journée.

\- Qui était-elle ?

Le médecin se resservit un verre d'alcool tout en répondant avec nonchalance.

\- Aucune idée. Une miséreuse, de toute évidence. C'est toujours la même histoire, ici ! Encore un gosse qui finira à l'orphelinat, au frais du pays, une bouche de plus à nourrir, à cause de tous ces traîne-misère ! Enfin... Bonsoir !

Il se leva, enleva ses gants et se dirigea vers la sortie en s'adressant une dernière fois à la vieille femme.

\- Emmenez le p'tit à Dublin. L'orphelinat saura quoi en faire.

Une fois le docteur partit, l'infirmière suivit ses conseils à la lettre. Après avoir contactée la morgue pour s'occuper du corps de la défunte mère, la vieille dame prit un taxi, au frais déjà bien faible du dispensaire, pour se diriger vers Dublin. Les presque trois quarts d'heure de route qui séparaient les deux villes semblèrent bien plus longue à la future retraitée qui menaçait de s'endormir à chaque virage. Puis, lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit, elle arriva à l'orphelinat en question, elle fut heureuse de se décharger du fardeau qui l'incombait. Un fardeau sans nom, qui plus est. Connaissant les formalités administratives qui lui demanderaient l'identité de l'enfant, l'infirmière maudit la mère de ce dernier d'avoir gaspillé les dernières minutes de sa vie à pleurer sur son nourrisson plutôt qu'à lui donner un prénom. De ce fait, cette charge retomba sur la dame et, comme elle montait les marches de l'orphelinat qui se nommait « Saint Michael », elle nomma le bébé « Michael », sans trop d'imagination et de recherches. Et, lorsqu'elle toqua à l'énorme porte en bois en attendant qu'une Sœur ou un Frère vienne lui ouvrir, elle tourna le dos à l'orphelinat et découvrit une librairie de l'autre côté de la rue, éclairait par le faible halo d'un réverbère. La devanture affichait : « Davies & Sons ».

Enfin, Sœur Abaddon vint lui ouvrir et l'infirmière lui donna le bébé du nom de Michael Davies. Chaque jour suffit sa peine, la vieille femme courut aussi vite que ses jambes arthrosiques le lui permettaient, pour rentrer chez elle à Drogheda. Sa bouteille de Whisky l'appelait depuis Dublin.

 **...**

Comme je le disais, les prénoms signifient énormément pour chaque personne. Et, il n'y a aucun hasard derrière les noms. Ces garçons, que rien ne liait : ni le pays, ni l'État, ni même leurs histoires antérieures, avaient cependant un avenir similaire. Quelque chose, que certain pourrait appeler « Destin », rentrera bien vite en action pour chacun d'eux...

 **…**

 **1983 – Pontiac, Illinois, USA.**

Alors que quelque part dans le Kansas, cette année-là, Sam Winchester venait au monde loin de Castiel, ce dernier avait déjà dix ans. Sur l'autorité suprême de ses parents religieux, le garçon étudiait dans une classe Catholique et n'avait que la Sainte Bible pour seul livre de chevet. Or, au plus grand damne desdits parents religieux, Castiel était un garçon curieux de tout, en soif d'apprendre tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir et pas seulement dans une église. Depuis petit, il demandait sans discontinuer : « Pourquoi ? » ou « Comment ? » à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui apprenait telle ou telle petite chose. Ses parents, qui avaient pourtant choisi le prénom de leur fils pour l'archange « Cassiel », ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur enfant n'était pas muet comme l'ange en question. Et si, petit, le garçon parlait beaucoup trop, il avait appris à ses risques et périls à mieux tenir sa langue et garder ses questions pour lui-même.

Son père et sa mère, heureux d'avoir enfin un jeune enfant taciturne qui se dévouait à l'église, n'étaient pas préparés à ce que ledit enfant allait leur faire subir à leurs dépens. Car, Castiel avait une inclination pour une certaine personne dans son école, qu'il tentait de protéger et de garder secrète. Malheureusement pour eux, les parents de Castiel surprirent leur fils en train d'embrasser cette personne derrière le jardin de la maison. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent les deux jeunes gens, la mère poussa un cri horrifié, car la personne que Castiel aimait éperdument était un garçon...

Alors que la maman s'évanouit presque de chagrin, le père quant à lui jeta sur son fils un regard indigné, se demandant au plus profond de lui-même ce qu'il avait bien pu rater dans son éducation et pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, cela devait-il leur arriver à eux ?

N'étaient-ils pas, depuis leurs venues au Monde, des êtres pieux et fidèles ? Dieu leur envoyait-il une épreuve ? Un test pour prouver leur bonne foi ?

Le père, qui ne répondait jamais aux questions de son fils, ne répondit pas non plus aux siennes. Il préféra, dans un premier temps, attraper Castiel par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener le plus rapidement possible chez eux. Il ordonna à sa femme de se remettre de ses émotions et de se relever pour « discuter calmement » de cet incident à la maison.

Ils ne discutèrent pas, et tandis que le copain de Castiel prit la poudre d'escampette pour quitter la demeure des Novak, le patriarche ferma à clef derrière lui lorsque toute la petite famille fut sous le même toit. La mère, toujours sous le choc, commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, maudissant tout et tout le monde pour l'ignominie qui venait de se produire.

\- Père ? entama le garçon. Laissez-moi vous expliquer que...

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Que quoi ? Que tu portes la honte sur notre famille et notre ville ? Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Si l'église venait à apprendre ceci, nous serions traités comme des pestiférés ou pire, comme des apostats !

À ces mots, la maman pleura plus fort encore, ce qui mit les sentiments de Castiel à rude épreuve. Le pauvre garçon ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, il avait tellement essayé de ne pas éprouver cette attirance envers son camarade de classe. Mais, si la Bible et l'église ne pouvaient pas chasser ce désir chez lui, le père trouverait un moyen plus drastique et plus radicale pour remettre son fils sur le droit chemin...

 **1985 – Lawrence, Kansas, USA.**

Un mal insidieux et invisible rongeait la famille Winchester. Dean, qui venait de fêter ses six ans, s'occupait toujours avec bienveillance et amour de son cadet de deux ans. Cependant, il est des choses dans le monde que même l'amour et la bienveillance ne peuvent sauver en aucune façon. Quelques mois auparavant, le médecin venait de prévenir John de ce qui l'attendait, et bien que sa femme et lui voulurent cacher cette triste vérité à leurs enfants, l'aîné n'en était pas aveugle pour autant.

À mesure que le temps passait, Dean voyait que la santé de son cher père déclinait peu à peu et qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'hôpital. Mary trouva alors un petit boulot dans un restaurant de Lawrence pour joindre les deux bouts à cause des factures médicales qui commençaient à s'empiler vicieusement sur le bureau. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, Dean arrêta de se rendre à l'école, malgré l'obligation scolaire, son jeune âge et les sempiternelles protestations de sa mère. Pourtant, Mary devait bien s'avouer que son fils l'aidait énormément, pas seulement dans les soins de Sam, mais également dans la maison, pour les petites besognes qu'un garçon de six ans pouvait s'occuper : quand sa mère partait au travail, tôt le matin en rentrant tard le soir, Dean veillait à ce que son « Sammy » ne manque de rien et la demeure respirait toujours le propre, le linge était étendu, le café préparé et la table mise. Chaque jour, la vie donnait son lot de charge au jeune Dean, qui remplissait ses devoirs avec ardeur pour ne pas penser à ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard : la mort de son père. Il se refusait à y songer, il croyait au plus profond de son âme d'enfant que son papa s'en sortirait et sa mère ne le contredisait pas, car elle aimait à croire que leur foi ferait la moitié de la guérison de John.

Néanmoins, la maladie fut plus forte que l'amour ou la foi de la famille, lorsqu'un jour Mary rentra plus tôt de son travail, sous le regard interrogateur de Dean. Elle prit Sam dans ses bras et demanda gentiment à l'aîné de la suivre dans la voiture, l'heure arrivait, ils devaient tous se rendre à l'hôpital.

Ce même hôpital qui, des années plus tôt avait fait le bonheur de la famille avec la naissance des deux enfants, devint à ce jour l'endroit que les survivants détesteraient le plus au monde. Mary se gara hâtivement et, avec ses mains tremblotantes, essaya de détacher le petit Sam de son rehausseur jusqu'à ce que Dean lui vienne en aide. La maman, dont les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, expliqua le plus calmement possible à son fils.

\- Dean... Tu devrais aller voir ton père, seul à seul. Il veut te parler. Vas-y. Sammy et moi, nous te rejoindrons plus tard...

Sans un mot, le garçon acquiesça et se dirigea seul vers l'hôpital, où le personnel qui connaissait désormais bien la famille Winchester, laissa aller le jeune fils vers la chambre de son père.

Du haut de ses six ans, Dean ouvrit la porte et entra dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil qui se frayaient difficilement un chemin à travers les interstices des volets.

Ce halo, presque angélique, illuminait un homme, allongé sur un lit blanc et percé de dizaines de tubes en plastique qui rejoignaient un pied à perfusion en métal. Dean eut comme un mouvement de recul, face à la vision de son père alité et amaigrit, sentait la Mort planer au-dessus de lui. Un sentiment de tristesse, et de colère, s'empara du jeune garçon lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son père.

\- Salut fiston.

Une boule d'angoisse se coinça dans la gorge de Dean, mais il s'assit sur un fauteuil aux côtés du malade, qui lui pourtant, souriait à la vue de son enfant.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Dean ?

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pourquoi son père s'inquiétait de ses émotions, pourtant il avoua, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis en colère.

John sourit, ce qui choqua derechef son fils qui n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à cet étrange sourire, car son père lui dit, avec tout l'amour du monde.

\- C'est normal que tu sois en colère. Moi aussi, je suis en colère. Mais, je veux que tu saches une chose. Très importante. Sois en colère. Tu en as le droit. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Ni ta maman, ni ton frère quand il sera grand, ni tes amis à l'école, ni même les professeurs. Personne. Et si tu veux casser des choses, briser des objets, pour extérioriser ta colère, alors vas-y. Fais-le. Casse tout. Brise tout. Sois en colère. Même contre moi, mon fils. Tu as le droit. Plus que quiconque, tu en as le droit. C'est Humain, la colère. Sois en colère.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Dean, qu'il essuya avidement, désirant ne point montrer ses émotions face à son père qui semblait si courageux. Mais John ne sentait plus depuis longtemps un tel courage en lui, il sentait que la fin arrivait et il voulait avant tout parler à son aîné, lui révélant alors avec une grande douleur.

\- J'aurais voulu vivre encore dix ans. Vingt ans. Cent ans. Voir le jeune homme et l'adulte que tu serais devenu. Ton frère et toi. Mais, je le verrai peut-être, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas, la vie après la mort n'était pas une chose à laquelle il réfléchissait, car dans son esprit d'enfant, quand quelqu'un meurt, il part pour toujours. Peu importe où, personne ne le revoit jamais plus.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva à John, quelques jours plus tard. Il partit pour toujours, quelque part, et personne ne le revit jamais plus...

 **1994 – Dublin, Irlande.**

De 1845 à 1851 l'Irlande connut le pire épisode de son histoire, la « Grande Famine », qui condamna trois millions d'Irlandais à la mort ou à l'exil et, bien que cette tragédie se fut passé depuis plus de cent ans, l'orphelinat « Saint Michael » semblait encore en subir les conséquences. En réalité, les vivres ne manquaient plus dans le pays, cependant, les Sœurs et Frères qui s'occupaient de l'endroit, gardaient les meilleures denrées pour les plus hauts représentants de l'ordre avec qui ils avaient quelques accointances pour le bien de tous, sauf des orphelins.

Michael Davies venait miraculeusement de fêter son dixième anniversaire. « Miraculeusement », car il n'était pas rare que les orphelins que la Capitale récupérait, mouraient bien vite de faim, de froid ou tout simplement de maltraitance, avant de rejoindre leurs homologues défunts dans le petit cimetière derrière l'énorme bâtisse sombre.

La nourriture principale se composait essentiellement de gruau que, même sans saveur, les enfants dévoraient avidement à chaque repas.

Michael connut son meilleur ami Timothy grâce aux binômes que les Sœurs composaient pour que tous les enfants de l'établissement se rendent utiles à l'établissement lui-même. Depuis qu'ils furent en âge de marcher, les deux garçons avaient pour corvée de nettoyer la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Personne n'y allait jamais, car aucun des jeunes ne savait lire. Mais, à force d'errer dans cette salle géante, Michael apprit à lire tout seul, puis enseigna sa technique à Timothy. Les livres devinrent alors pour eux un moyen d'évasion, loin de cet endroit austère.

Mick et Tim, car tels étaient leurs surnoms entre eux, survivaient à « Saint Michael » autant qu'ils le purent. Les orphelins, que des garçons, n'avaient pourtant pas tous l'étoffe de survivants. Certains mouraient, d'autre pleuraient tous les soirs, tournaient en rond dans le dortoir en criant famine, et un petit garçon nouveau dans l'orphelinat, chantait des ballades pendant la nuit quand tout le monde dormait. Une de ses énièmes nuits, Mick fixait le plafond et Tim, à côté de lui, lui murmurait des phrases par-dessus la mélodie du nouvel arrivant.

 _Right proudly high in Dublin town,_ _  
_ _Hung they out a flag of war._ _  
_ _'Twas better to die 'neath an Irish sky,_ _  
_ _Than at Suvla or Sud el Bar._ _  
_ _And from the plains of Royal Meath,_ _  
_ _Strong men came hurrying through,_ _  
_ _While Brittania's Huns with their long-range guns,_ _  
_ _Sailed in through the foggy dew._

\- Mick ? répéta Tim, car son ami n'avait pas entendu. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Pour quoi ?

Mick se concentrait souvent sur les chansons de petit garçon, des berceuses irlandaises la plupart du temps et bien que très tristes, elles éveillaient chez Mick comme une joie profondément enfouie en lui. Tim se rapprocha pour lui expliquer, de nouveau.

\- Pour partir d'ici !

\- Quoi ? Pour aller où ?

\- Peu importe ! À Dublin, par exemple, pas besoin de quitter la ville !

Mick écouta la fin de la chanson avec attention où les mots, et les phrases, semblaient presque soutenir le désir de Tim.

 _But to and fro,_ _  
_ _In my dreams I go,_ _  
_ _And I kneel and pray for you._ _  
_ _For slavery fled,_ _  
_ _Oh, glorious dead,_ _  
_ _When you fell in the foggy dew._

\- Aucun de nous deux ne connaissons Dublin, Tim. Nous serions à la rue et sans argent, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous arrivera ?

\- Rien de pire qu'ici ! Mick, tu sais très bien que personne n'est jamais adopté, et pourtant, as-tu déjà vu des adolescents à l'orphelinat ? Non ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Oui... Tout le monde connaît la légende. Le Dr Hess vient chercher les jeunes garçons pour les emmener en Angleterre et personne ne les revoit jamais plus.

Tout à fait vrai, à ce propos, cette fameuse « Dr Hess » qui hantait les cauchemars des orphelins n'était nul autre qu'une riche Anglaise, qui venait d'acheter, quelques années plus tôt, l'orphelinat tout en aidant financièrement à le faire tourner. Même si tout l'argent partait dans d'autres trafiques, les plus grands garçons, âgés de plus de douze ans, s'en allaient en effet à Londres, à « Kendricks Academy », plus exactement pour parfaire leurs éducations. Quant à la nature même de leur futur, personne ne se doutait, ni ne se doutera jamais, de ce qui leur arrivait. Comme son ami réfléchissait à sa plaidoirie, Tim reprit sa complainte pour qu'il fasse le bon choix, celui que lui-même désirait avidement.

\- Je t'en prie, Mick, tu sais que nous devons partir ! Ou tu préfères encore te faire enfermer dans le cellier à charbon par Frère Ketch ?

Mick tressaillit. Il n'était, ainsi, pas rare que les petits orphelins se faisaient régulièrement enfermer dans cette fameuse pièce exiguë aux murs noirs de suie, pour quelques raisons souvent injustifiées. Parfois, par simple plaisir de la part des dirigeants ou parce qu'un garçon avait eu l'audace, l'impolitesse même, de dire qu'il mourrait de faim. Autre les flagellations dont les « petits garnements » furent infligés, le cellier de charbon n'en était pas moins la terreur de chacun d'eux. Et Mick, pour aucune raison recevable, en avait souvent occupé la pièce en question. Au plus profond de lui-même, là où les chansons du petit nouveau lui éveillaient des sentiments inconnus, Mick savait que Tim avait raison. Le temps de partir arriva...

 **…**

 **À suivre...**

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Je suis resté fidèle, la plupart du temps, aux histoires des personnages que SPN leur ont attribué. J'ai peut-être modifié quelques petites choses, mais tout en restant dans l'identité du personnage en question._

 _\- Concernant la date de naissance de Castiel, puisque, étant un Ange, il n'en a pas à proprement parlé dans la série, j'ai choisi celle de Jimmy Novak. Que l'on peut voir sur son permis de conduire dans un des épisodes de SPN._

 _\- Voici les références littéraires et musicales :_

 _« Quelques minutes après minuit » de Patrick Ness : pour l'histoire de Dean Winchester. Le dialogue de John à son fils au sujet de la colère est presque mot pour mot celle du livre en question._

 _« Oliver Twist » de Charles Dickens : pour la partie concernant Mick. Ce n'était pas mon idée, en réalité. Mais, durant la JIB8, Adam Fergus (l'acteur qui interprète Mick) a comparé son personnage à celui d'Oliver Twist. Donc, après avoir vu le film et lu le livre, je me suis fortement inspirée de l'histoire de Dickens pour cette fanfiction._

 _« Sinead O'Connor & The Chieftains - The Foggy Dew » : la ballade Irlandaise que chante le petit garçon (sans nom) dans l'orphelinat. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur YouTube, c'est une magnifique musique. (Découverte, sans surprise et par logique, sur la station « Irish Pub Radio ».)_

 _\- Concernant le titre de mon histoire, en réalité, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir comment l'appeler ! Au départ, elle se nommait « Destin » puis « Destiné », j'ai même pensé à « Carry on my wayward son », à un moment... Mais rien ne me semblait bien probant. Alors je ne l'ai pas nommé, à proprement parler, tout comme les chapitres... Pire, je n'ai même pas créé de « couverture » pour promouvoir l'histoire sur mon Twitter..._

 _Voilà..._

 _À jeudi prochain pour la suite !_

 _Si vous le voulez..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **…**

 **1994 – Pontiac, Illinois, USA.**

Au milieu de l'été, Castiel fêta ses vingt et un an, mais sans gâteau et sans cadeau. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient surpris, voilà dix années auparavant, à embrasser un garçon, les gens pieux qu'ils furent s'obstinaient sans relâche à remettre leur fils sur le droit chemin. Sa chambre migra dans la cave où un autel à l'effigie de l'Ange Cassiel, et de Dieu, occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce sombre. Toujours la Bible comme live de chevet ainsi que des cours de catéchisme obligatoire à domicile. Et si, toutefois, ces mesures ne suffisaient pas au jeune homme, son père se faisait un Saint devoir de lui inculquer les valeurs si chères à son cœur par flagellations, s'il le fallait. Et, il le fallait souvent, de son point de vu tout du moins.

Au fil des ans, alors déscolarisé et enfermé, des cicatrices ornèrent le dos de Castiel où les marques blanchâtres prirent presque ironiquement la forme de deux ailes brisées. Bien que, abattu physiquement, Castiel gardait en lui cet espoir lumineux, qu'un jour, il partirait loin de sa « maison ». Pour aller n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi, car qui était donc ce Dieu étrange qui punissait l'amour ? Il changerait de nom, au Diable les Anges et l'Archange Cassiel ! L'Amérique offrait un rêve qu'il se trouvait fort bien décidé à recevoir et à prendre. Un prénom banal, comme Jimmy ou James ? Voilà qui lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Il mit son plan à exécution, après une autre visite physique de son père, lorsque ce dernier partit se coucher auprès de sa femme désormais sous antidépresseurs et anxiolytiques, Castiel en profita pour briser le carreau crasseux de la cave qui donnait sur le jardin dans lequel il avait commis le péché ultime d'aimer une personne du même sexe que lui. Il se servit de l'autel angélique comme escabeau pour s'extirper par la petite sortie, que son corps maigre et frêle put franchir sans difficulté. Une fois à l'air libre, le garçon respira pour la première fois depuis dix ans l'air frais de la nuit, avant de partir à pas lents loin de sa prison.

Il ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur, ni personne dans cette ville, où était donc son ancien copain ? Nul ne le savait, et certainement pas lui. Cependant, Castiel avait ce quelque chose de fascinant en lui : ses grands yeux d'un bleu céruléen qui transperçaient votre âme à l'instant même où vous plongiez les vôtres dans les siens, ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui donnaient un côté rebelle non désiré, sa grande silhouette blanche et frêle qui traduisait son manquement de nourriture mais que les autres américains voyaient comme une preuve de préservation de soi-même et bien sûr, ce sempiternel air mélancolique, ignorant, voir même de pureté, donnait un petit plus à qui le rencontrait dans la rue. Lui-même ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres, filles comme garçons, pour lui son corps n'était qu'un vaisseau meurtri et répugnant sur lequel son père avait porté ses marques à maintes reprises.

Au milieu de la nuit, sous une lune décroissante, Castiel marcha le long d'une route dont il ignorait le nom, mais où une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau. Pieds nus et vêtu d'un simple pyjama blanc, par-dessus lequel il avait quand même passé un vieux trench-coat beige, il suscitait l'attention de n'importe quelle personne qui roulerait sur W Howard St. Une voiture se stoppa aux côtés du jeune homme et ce dernier ne comprit pas de suite que l'individu en question lui parlait. L'homme dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, en criant presque.

\- Hey ! Mon garçon ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Castiel regarda aux alentours avant de poser ses yeux sur la voiture intrusive, et il mit du temps à comprendre que le conducteur s'adressait réellement à lui.

\- Pardon ?

Le vieil homme demanda derechef.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Castiel, analysa la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter à côté de lui et répondit, le plus simplement du monde, sans filtre.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Le conducteur secoua la tête, sur laquelle une casquette semblait fixement vissée, d'un air de dépit, et informa alors au jeune homme.

\- Allez viens, fiston, monte. Je vais à Sioux Falls, j'espère que ça t'ira.

Castiel ne sut le dire puisqu'il ignorait, à juste titre, où se trouvait la ville dont son nouvel ami venait de parler. Le fugueur monta à bord, côté passager et lorsqu'il claqua la portière et mit sa ceinture de sécurité plus par réflexe ancien que par devoir, le conducteur se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Bobby Singer. Et toi ?

\- Cast... Hum... Jimmy.

Comprenant que le jeune homme prenait quelque peu ses distances, le vieil homme n'insista pas, mais démarra la voiture en direction du Dakota du Sud.

 **…**

Les heures défilèrent et Castiel ne disait rien, trop habitué à devoir se taire pour ne pas subir le gourou de son père, qui détestait l'éloquence juvénile de son fils. Bobby, qui après avoir analysé la carrure et les vêtements du jeune homme, comprit que quelque chose clochait chez lui, quelque chose de profondément cachée et probablement profondément malsain aussi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.

Après quatre heures de route, la voiture semblait comme bercer Castiel, car ce dernier s'endormit petit à petit, la tête posée négligemment sur la vitre à sa droite.

Le vieil homme dut alors réveiller son auto-stoppeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

\- Hey, gamin !

Castiel sursauta en ouvrant les yeux tout en grand, car sur le moment, il se croyait revenu dans la cave qui lui servait de chambre en pensant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un étrange rêve. Pourtant, le garçon eut beau cligner des paupières et analyser Bobby, tout semblait aussi réel que l'air qu'il respirait enfin, après toutes ces années d'enfermement. Castiel descendit de voiture et suivit Bobby à travers un cimetière d'automobile qui servait de casse au vieil homme, jusqu'à arriver à une demeure en bois que le propriétaire appelait « maison ». Monsieur Singer fit signe au jeune inconnu de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, mais une fois au pas de la porte, il arrêta Castiel et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde comme un professeur qui ferait passer un oral à son élève.

\- Ok, fiston, dis-moi ce que tu vois dans cette pièce.

Bien que, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette étrange question, Castiel scruta néanmoins l'endroit devant lui. Un bureau, au fond et contre le mur, croulant sous le poids de dizaine de livres et de papiers tantôt froissés tantôt pliés, un verre sale se trouvait à côté d'une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide (ou à moitié pleine, tout dépend du point de vue de chacun), des étagères ornaient les murs avec tout un bric-à-brac de grimoires, gros classeurs et autre paperasse incommodante, un vieux canapé était à peine visible à droite de l'entrée, car alors le tohu-bohu qui régnait dans les lieux ne donnait plus où donner de la tête à quiconque pénétrerait dans ce bazar. Castiel voyait alors tout et n'importe quoi et ses yeux ne réussirent à rien fixer clairement, cependant, il entendit quelque chose. Un bruit venant du bureau où, sous un amoncellement de feuilles, des téléphones sonnaient attendant que quelqu'un daigne enfin décrocher. De ce fait, Castiel tenta une réponse pour satisfaire l'étrange homme.

\- Je... J'entends un bruit.

Bobby sourit et, une fois considéré la réponse du jeune garçon, lui avoua avec simplicité.

\- Bien, je sais ce qu'on pourra faire de toi. Mais avant...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Bobby sourit derechef en expliquant, sous le regard interrogateur et paniqué de Castiel.

\- Je vais te présenter ma femme, la Sheriff Jody Mills...

 **1995 – Lawrence, Kansas, USA.**

Voilà dix ans que John Winchester avait rejoint ses parents au cimetière de sa ville natale, tombe sur laquelle Mary passait toutes les semaines pour remettre des fleurs fraîches et enlever les fanées. Et depuis tout ce temps, la colère de Dean ne se tarissait pas le moins du monde. Pire, elle devenait de plus en plus présente et violente à mesure que le temps filait à toute vitesse. Toujours dévoué à sa mère et à son jeune frère de douze ans, l'aîné qui venait de fêter ses seize printemps, travaillait dans l'ancien garage de John. Cependant, les factures impayées de l'hôpital et les hypothèques constantes de la maison avaient eu raison des employés de l'entreprise familiale où Dean se retrouva seul pour tout gérer. Chose impossible, de toute évidence, ce qui allait prestement obliger le jeune garçon à devoir vendre le garage et rajouterait cette défaite à la rage qui bouillonnait déjà fortement en lui.

Mary garda son emploi au restaurant où Sam, après l'école, l'aidait à faire le service pour la soulager autant que faire se peut.

Cette routine précaire bascula du jour au lendemain, un normal jeudi où les Huissiers arrivèrent au garage dans lequel Dean réparait une voiture pour un des rares clients qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Bien qu'émancipé pour diriger l'entreprise, le Winchester n'avait pas les compétences requises pour s'occuper d'absolument tout, et cela lui fit défaut ce jour-là, lorsque les hauts fonctionnaires hautains réquisitionnèrent le garage, sous ordre de la Loi, ne laissant que quelques heures à Dean pour récupérer ses affaires et repartir chez lui.

Ce fut ainsi l'élément déclencheur et, à peine arrivé à son domicile, alors que Sam se trouvait à l'école et Mary au travail, Dean grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair les marches de l'escalier pour courir vers sa chambre. Il sentit en lui, au plus profond de ses entrailles, une rage si intense qu'il lui semblait sur le point d'exploser telle une bombe atomique. Plus il tentait de la contrôler, plus cette tempête voulait sortir pour tout dévaster. Alors, il fit la seule chose possible, il la laissa sortir...

Attrapant la batte de base-ball qu'il gardait près de la porte, Dean commença par briser tout le désordre sur son bureau : les portes stylos, les cadres photos, la lampe aussi vieille que lui, la chaise en bois fut broyé en un million de morceaux. Il s'attaqua à son armoire qu'il détruisit avec tout le désespoir qu'il conservait, caché, depuis dix ans au plus profond de son âme et après quelques minutes d'acharnement sur les tiroirs, il démolit le lit, puis le miroir accroché au mur avant de s'attaquer à la fenêtre...

En quelques minutes, un ouragan dévastateur avait eu raison de sa chambre et alors que ses bras lui firent aussi mal que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, Dean attrapa néanmoins au milieu des débris un sac vide dans lequel il fourra quelques chemises, jeans et sous-vêtements avant de récupérer ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bains. Il ne porta même pas un regard en arrière en quittant sa chambre détruite, il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à la cuisine quelques minutes, debout sans rien faire. Puis enfin, reprenant ses esprits, il récupéra une feuille de papier dans un tiroir et un stylo pour gribouiller quelques phrases à l'intention de Sam et Mary. Lorsque son mot, plein de fautes, fut terminé, il le posa en évidence sur la table.

Dean s'empara des clefs de sa voiture, la seule chose qu'il avait conservé de son père : une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Il quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière.

 **…**

 _« Sammy, Maman._

 _Je pars. Je ne sais pas où. Les Huissiers ont récupéré le garage ce matin. Je pars chercher du boulot ailleurs et je vous enverrez de l'argent toutes les semaines pour la maison._

 _Désolé..._

 _Dean. »_

Voici le mot en question que Sam et Mary lurent tous les deux après le service de la mère et, tandis que la femme pleurait et que le cadet essayait de la rassurer, Dean se trouvait déjà à Omaha, dans l'État du Nebraska. Il ne savait absolument pas où il roulait de la sorte, aussi loin que le plein d'essence le lui permettait, car il n'avait pu récupérer comme argent que ce que les Huissiers n'avaient pas emporté avec eux.

Dean avança sans relâche, poussant l'Impala jusqu'à, ce qu'il lui semblait être, le bout du Monde, prenant la route du nord par simple hasard, il se retrouva bien vite à South Sioux City lorsque la nuit s'installa doucement. Rien ne perturba le jeune homme, qui prit la route 29 pour continuer sur sa lancée, dépassant Jefferson, Elk Point, Beresford et Worthing, lorsque la fatigue s'empara de lui, il gara la voiture sur un parking d'une ville dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. À peine le moteur coupé et sa ceinture défaite, Dean plongea dans un profond sommeil, tête appuyée contre la vitre à sa gauche et se laissant bercer par un silence réconfortant.

 **…**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la douleur qui réveilla le jeune homme et, tout courbaturé qu'il était de n'avoir rien bougé de la nuit, il sortit avec difficulté de l'Impala, dépliant enfin ses jambes ankylosées et étira son dos meurtri par le siège conducteur alors que son estomac criait famine. Avant de donner libre court à ses fringales, il analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait : un parking, de toute évidence, qui aussi surprenant que cela lui parut, donnait sur un petit restaurant. L'affiche géante, que Dean n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu à cause de la fatigue, indiquait « Bob's Cafe » en lettre illuminées et image Vintage en son centre. Par l'heure déjà tardive, le restaurant était ouvert et le Winchester vérifia la monnaie dans la poche de son jean avant de fermer l'Impala à clef pour enfin partir dévorer quelque chose.

En réalité, il prit simplement un petit-déjeuner à $5.55 essayant d'économiser le plus possible, dans le cas où il ne pourrait pas subvenir à ses besoins dans les jours à venir.

Contrairement à Castiel, Dean savait l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens, spécialement sur la gente féminine, car à l'instant où il dévorait avidement ses deux œufs au plat, une jolie demoiselle lui faisait les yeux doux. Le Winchester, malgré son jeune âge, pouvait avoir de quoi plaire, ne serait-ce que par son regards vert émeraude, ou ses cheveux châtains coupés à la militaire (vestige probable de l'ancienne éducation marine de son père) ou alors juste par sa carrure bien bâti qu'il devait à la manipulation de pièces mécaniques dix heures par jour. Toujours est-il que, Dean rendit le sourire à la fille en question même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'était pas son genre. Pourtant, elle continuait de le scruter lorsque la serveuse, une dame de l'âge de Mary, vint voir le jeune garçon avec un air un peu réprobateur sur son visage.

\- Dis, mon garçon, j'sais pas qui tu es, mais, la jeune demoiselle là-bas, c'est ma fille.

Dean faillit s'étrangler avec son café avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance pour rassurer la mère angoissée.

\- Ce n'est pas c'que vous croyez.

Ellen, car tel était le prénom de la serveuse, le savait bien, car elle connaissait suffisamment le penchant de sa fille Jo pour les « mauvais garçons » alors qu'eux-mêmes ne cherchaient presque jamais à draguer la demoiselle.

\- Tu viens d'où comme ça ? demanda la maman avec suspicion.

\- De Lawrence. Je cherche un boulot dans la région.

La femme analysa Dean de la tête aux pieds en révélant, plus pour lui faire quitter le restaurant que pour lui rendre service.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce vieux grincheux de Bobby Singer cherchait un p'tit gars pour bosser à son garage.

À l'entente du mot « garage », Dean tressaillit et implorant presque du regard la serveuse en demandant avidement.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez l'adresse ? Je m'occupais du garage de mon père dans le Kansas !

\- Bouge pas, je dois avoir ça quelque part.

 **…**

Ainsi, moins d'une heure plus tard, Dean entra dans une étrange casse, au milieu d'un cimetière de voitures où il mit du temps pour trouver une place en sécurité pour son Impala. Il sonda l'endroit en se demandant intérieurement si cette serveuse ne s'était pas fichu de lui comme par punition d'avoir posé les yeux sur sa fille, même si techniquement, c'était elle qui avait commencé. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'étrange maison en bois, sur la porte de laquelle il frappa avidement, mais non sans quelques appréhensions. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, un vieil homme lui ouvrit, avec une casquette vissée sur la tête, sa barbe grisonnante qui lui dévorait le visage, sa chemise à carreaux et son odeur de Whisky qui émanait de sa personne, il représentait à lui tout seul le cliché d'un garagiste tel que Dean se le représentait.

\- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

Avec toute l'assurance dont il fit preuve, très peu d'assurance donc, Dean expliqua d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait, la rencontre avec Ellen et son désir de travailler dans un garage. Bobby écouta attentivement et, comme pour Castiel un an auparavant, le fit rentrer jusqu'à la porte de son bureau en répétant ainsi la même question.

\- Ok, fiston, dis-moi ce que tu vois dans cette pièce.

Dean, qui n'avait aucun point de comparaison concernant les entretiens d'embauche, ne releva pas l'étrangeté de la situation et, bien que la salle fut moins désordonnée depuis que Castiel y avait mis de l'ordre, un objet attira l'attention du Winchester. Un seul objet et il répondit à la question de Bobby par une fausse interrogation.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien un moteur V8, que je vois là-bas au fond ?

Tout en disant cela, il se dirigea vers la pièce mécanique en question pour l'analyser de plus près, comme un archéologue analyserai des dépouilles anciennes avec entrain. Bobby comprit que ce garçon pourrait facilement travailler pour lui, mais un élément le titillait encore.

\- T'as quel âge, fiston ?

\- 21 ans.

Le vieil homme maugréa derechef.

\- Nan, en vrai _idjit_.

Dean observa Bobby de longues secondes, se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité ou pas, ce qui pouvait lui faire risquer de ne pas se faire embaucher. Après maintes réflexions, il avoua.

\- 16... Mais, je suis émancipé !

Bobby souffla, pas de dépit, mais de tristesse, car il se revoyait un an en arrière lorsqu'il avait gardé Castiel avec lui.

\- Et, je suppose que t'as nulle part où loger ni d'argent sur toi, pas vrai ?

Pour simple réponse, Dean haussa les épaules et Bobby secoua la tête en se maudissant intérieurement de la solution qu'il prit à l'instant.

\- _Balls_ , ma femme va me tuer...

Le Winchester s'apprêtait à demander ce que cela signifiait, lorsque Castiel entra dans le bureau. L'année passée chez le vieil homme lui rendit une meilleure allure, une maison et un travail qui consistait principalement à prendre les rendez-vous des clients et s'occuper de l'agenda et de la paperasse de Bobby qui se noyait sous le poids de cette malédiction administrative. Lorsque Castiel aperçut Dean, il tressaillit. Car, à cet instant et en quelques secondes, il se remit à sentir une émotion qui s'était tut et tari à l'intérieur de lui, depuis ce funeste jour où ses parents l'avait surpris avec son premier petit copain. Plus de doute possible, le cœur de Castiel venait de se réveiller...

 **1999 – Dublin, Irlande.**

L'histoire se met doucement en place, les personnages se rassemblent, tel est le Destin, mais encore manque-t-il une personne. Et cette personne, ne se trouvait cependant pas sur la route de Sioux Falls. En réalité, il ne se trouvait même pas en Amérique...

Non, il courait de nouveau dans les rues de Dublin, du haut de ses quinze ans, Mick Davies accélérait le pas en s'engageant à toute vitesse sur Little Strand St, tout en continuant sur Great Strand St. Alors que, derrière lui, un vieil homme tentait de le rattraper, le fugitif bifurqua à sa droite sur la fin de Swift's Row avant de rejoindre Lower Ormond Quay, sur la rive de la Liffey. Mick devança enfin son poursuivant et termina sa course sous le Ha'penny Bridge où, depuis déjà cinq ans, son ami Tim et lui avaient établi leur campement de fortune, près de la rivière et sous le pont en question, loin des riches de la ville. Mick, à peine essoufflé, trop habitué à ses courses effrénées, rejoignit le fameux Tim qui gardait le Q.G. Lorsqu'il vit son ami, Tim se leva d'un bond et s'exclama alors, à la fois soulagé et anxieux.

\- T'en a mit du temps !

Mick sauta du petit muret de pierre pour se retrouver aux côtés de Tim, en lui avouant alors, tout en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir de l'argent.

\- Désolé, je filais des touristes Américains et je me suis retrouvé sur Phoenix Park sans m'en rendre compte.

Le visage de Tim devint livide et ses yeux exorbités traduisaient une frayeur palpable lorsque, derechef, il s'écria en jurant.

\- _Holy Moly !_ Mais, Mick, le Phoenix Park est le Q.G de la Garda, tu...

\- Je sais, Tim !

La « Garda Síochána na hÉireann » (Gardiens de la Paix) est la Police de la République d'Irlande, que les deux orphelins craignaient à juste titre.

\- Mais tiens, regarde ce que les Américains avaient sur eux.

Mick lui tendit alors une poignée contenant £20 (avant le passage à l'euro, la monnaie du pays était la Livre Irlandaise). Tim écarquilla les yeux et se mit enfin à sourire. Depuis leur fugue de l'orphelinat, cinq ans auparavant, les deux garçons vivaient grâce à leurs menus larcins, notamment les vols sur les marchés Dublinois ou, en période estivale, en faisant les poches des touristes perdus. Durant les premières semaines chaotiques de leur évasion, les deux garçons devaient échapper à l'armada des dirigeants de « Saint Michael » qui voulaient remettre la main sur eux, mais également se cacher de la Garda qui rôdait dans la ville.

Désormais, chacun d'eux connaissait Dublin par cœur, ainsi que les patrouilles et rondes de la Police tout comme les quartiers à privilégier pour rapiner les familles aisées.

Leur campement, comme expliqué tantôt, fut établi sous le pont Ha'penny Bridge (dont le nom rappelle le péage d'un demi-penny que le passant devait débourser pour l'emprunter), personne ne venait dans ce lieu de désolation, souvent envahit par la pollution et les ordures. Par logique, les touristes restaient autour des bâtiments à visiter, tels que : Chester Beatty Library, Museum of Natural History, St Patrick's Cathedral, Dublin City Gallery, etc. Les Dublinois, quant à eux, s'occupaient de leurs petites affaires pour faire dépenser les visiteurs, de ce fait personne ne faisait attention à deux jeunes garçons courant dans les rues et vivant près de la Liffey.

Pourtant, loin des rues sales et décrépies, dans lesquelles ils se cachaient de temps en temps, il y avait encore, de l'autre côté de la rivière, deux personnes qui n'oubliaient pas Mick et Tim et qui les recherchaient activement, lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait...

Ce fut ainsi, l'élément déclencheur pour le dernier personnage manquant de l'histoire, celui qui doit rejoindre les autres, ailleurs, dans un pays inconnu...

 **…**

Tout commença un matin ordinaire pour les deux orphelins, comme souvent, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers les marchés du Temple Bar où ils arrivaient très souvent à dérober de la nourriture incognito, non loin de leur camp de fortune. Il leur suffisait alors de passer le pont qui leur servait d'abri et de traverser Crampton Quay pour se retrouver à Temple Bar. Les deux compères, plutôt rusés, trouvèrent quelques années plus tôt une idée pour faire diversion. En réalité, Mick imagina cette solution à force de penser à l'orphelin de « Saint Michael » qui chantait des berceuses la nuit pour se rassurer. Ainsi, pour ce faire, un des deux garçons déambulait parmi les étales de nourriture en chantant une musique Irlandaise et, que se soit les touristes ou les locaux, il suscitait l'attention souhaitée pour que son complice puisse rapiner plus facilement quelques miches de pain et morceaux de fromage, voir même de la viande si cela était envisageable. Bien sûr, leur lieu de larcin changeait le plus souvent possible et ils remplaçaient souvent leurs vêtements, qu'ils trouvaient dans les boutiques pour personnes démunies à prix réduit. Ainsi, ce matin-là, la tâche de la diversion tomba sur Mick qui, les mains dans le dos, marchait à pas lents le long des petites rangées entre les stands, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la marchandise. Au début, il fredonnait seulement la chanson qu'il venait de choisir, puis à mesure que les gens le regardait, il monta crescendo le son de sa voix.

En réalité, à l'instar de Castiel et Dean, Mick n'avait pas un physique désagréable à regarder. Tout comme Castiel, il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et le teint très clair. Et, si les yeux de Castiel étaient d'un bleu céruléen profond et ceux de Dean d'un vert émeraude, ceux de Mick en revanche ressemblaient comme à une association des deux. En réalité, il avait les iris tellement limpides qu'il était difficile de leur attribuer une couleur. Entre le vert d'eau et le bleu dragée (ce qui serait personnellement mon avis, mais je ne serais pas contre l'opinion de certaines lectrices.) Toujours était-il que, sont regard perçant faisait sensation pour celles, ou ceux, qui le voyaient. Ce matin-là, au marché, il avait revêtu un vieux jean usé et une chemise sombre quelque peu détérioré, ainsi errant devant les vendeurs, il fredonnait alors sa comptine, bien connu des locaux.

 _While in the merry month of May, from me home I started  
Left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted  
Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother  
Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother._

 _Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born_  
 _Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins_  
 _Bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs_  
 _And fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin._

Mick rendait le sourire à celles qui lui offraient le leur, car tel était le secret pour faire une bonne diversion, puisque pendant ce temps-là, Tim subtilisa par-ci, par-là, leur faible pitance pour la journée. Le chanteur continua sa ballade, devant un groupe de jeunes filles de toute évidence absolument pas Irlandaises. Françaises, peut-être, car elles semblaient subjuguées par l'accent du garçon.

 _One, two, three, four, five,  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road,  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah !_

 _In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary_  
 _Started by daylight next morning blithe and early_  
 _Took a drop of pure to keep me heart from sinking_  
 _That's a Paddy's cure whenever he's on drinking._

 _[...]_

Du coin de l'œil, Mick vit son ami quitter le marché, signe que l'arnaque était terminée. Le jeune garçon termina sa chanson pour la demoiselle qui lui glissait son numéro de téléphone dans la poche de son jean en lui accordant un sourire aguicheur que Mick ne comprit pas vraiment.

 **…**

Après son petit numéro, Mick rejoignit Tim sur Eden Quay, au bord de la Liffey, pour dévorer avidement le résultat de leur dur labeur, composé essentiellement de pain Irlandais et du fameux Cashel Blue. Le jeune Tim, la bouche pleine, concéda néanmoins à son complice.

\- Tu devrais toujours chanter, toi. C'est carrément plus facile de rapiner les touristes et les vendeurs quand c'est toi qui chantes !

Mick secoua la tête en rétorquant avec véhémence.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

Tim haussa les épaules, comme pour affirmer que ce qu'il disait n'avait rien de surnaturel, comme si tout le monde était présentement au courant sauf l'intéressé lui-même.

\- Bien sûr que si. Même que, si on devait recevoir une Livre à chaque fois qu'une fille te donne son numéro de téléphone, bah devine quoi ? On serait plus obligé de voler la nourriture ! Et même qu'on pourrait garder l'argent pour... Tu sais, la traversée...

Mick leva les yeux au ciel, voilà que son ami recommençait avec ça ! Car, depuis maintenant deux ans, lorsque Tim avait trouvé une carte postale de New-York dans une des poubelles qu'ils fouillaient de temps en temps, en période de famine absolue, le jeune garçon rêvait de l'Amérique. Il voulait se rendre à New-York, gardant précieusement la carte en question comme le trésor le plus précieux du Monde. Tim avait peut-être réussi à convaincre Mick de s'évader de l'orphelinat avec lui, mais la traversée jusqu'à New-York, n'était pas aussi facile que cela à négocier avec le jeune homme. Car, outre le fait que Mick avait peur de l'eau puisqu'il ne savait pas nager, et que vivre près de la rivière était déjà en soi un miracle pour lui, il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami pouvait espérer trouver en Amérique qui lui manquait tant en Irlande. Toujours était-il que, l'orphelin plein d'entrain tentait désespérément, tous les jours en réalité, de faire changer d'opinion Mick sachant éperdument qu'il y arriverait forcément tôt ou tard. Au moins, en l'ayant à l'usure. Au fond, tous les deux se retrouvaient ici, au jour d'aujourd'hui, libre et presque heureux grâce aux rêves fous de Tim.

Malheureusement pour l'un et heureusement pour l'autre, l'événement qui changerait le cours de cette histoire et accéderait un des garçons à la Destinée qu'On lui avait promise, se mit à place le matin-même.

 **…**

Après leur restauration rapide et de fortune, les deux jeunes garçons regagnèrent naturellement le chemin de leur campement, lorsque quelque chose les perturba grandement, face au désordre anormal qui régnait sous le pont. Fort heureusement, étant logiquement paranoïaque de la non-sécurité qu'offrait la rue, Mick gardait toujours l'argent des larcins sur lui, donc le vol des voleurs était à exclure pour expliquer le capharnaüm du lieu. Mick allait tenter un éclaircissement lorsque deux intrus sortirent de derrière ce bazar, pour se tenir face aux deux garçons. Sur le moment, aucun des deux orphelins ne reconnut les individus en question, mais après quelques recherches intérieures, Tim s'écria presque contre sa volonté.

\- _Holy Moly !_ Que je sois maudit si ce n'est pas Dr Hess et Frère Ketch !

En effet, qu'il soit maudit si les indésirables n'étaient pas les personnes susnommés, car tel était le cas. Et si Mick se retrouva cloué sur place face à la terreur et à la surprise, Tim eut cependant le reflex providentiel de l'attraper par la manche de sa chemise trop grande afin de courir avec lui le plus loin possible de ce damné endroit. Alors que les deux orphelins prirent ensemble la poudre d'escampette, les deux individus sortirent chacun un silencieux de leurs longs manteaux tout en se mettant à la poursuite des fugueurs.

Mick et Tim avaient de leur côté les cinq ans de courses effrénées pour échapper tantôt aux touristes qui ne se laissaient pas avoir, tantôt à la Garda qui les surprenait à voler, grâce à cela ils avaient de l'avance sur les deux bourgeois à leur trousse. Mick suivit son ami sans même comprendre où ce dernier se rendait, ils longeaient le quai de la Liffey, par Custom House Quay, puis N Wall Quay jusqu'au Ferry Port de Dublin.

Les cinq kilomètres qui séparaient les deux endroits ne purent refréner en aucun cas les deux poursuivants, même lorsque Mick tressaillit devant les bateaux amarrés au port car, presque à bout de souffle, il réussit cependant à s'écrier.

\- Tim ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

En réalité, tout ceci était inconscient pour le jeune homme, mais son envie de quitter le pays l'avait naturellement dirigé jusqu'au port de Dublin, en toute logique. Et comme son complice gardait la monnaie des vols sur lui, Tim déroba l'argent à Mick pour payer deux places à bord de la compagnie « Irish Ferries ». Une fois les billets achetés, Tim donna le sien à Mick et l'agrippa derechef, alors que ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tout allait bien trop vite et pas comme il le désirait. En réalité, le temps manquait pour analyser correctement la situation et faire le choix le plus judicieux, alors Tim embringua son ami par la force vers une ruelle vide, avec vue sur l'embarcation afin d'y courir plus tard, au dernier moment. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas découvert dans la file d'attente, au cas où leurs poursuivants arriveraient. Malheureusement, durant ce délai, Dr Hess et Frère Ketch débarquèrent à leur tour sur le quai. Il est important à préciser que, les orphelins ne manquent pas à « Saint Michael » et que, techniquement, les deux évadés ne devraient pas susciter autant d'attention, cependant l'Anglaise s'accrochait à des principes où l'évasion devait être punie, d'autant plus que les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient être en âge de terminer leurs pauvres jours à « Kendricks Academy ». Or, ils étaient là, prêts à quitter le pays et en cela, les deux adultes comptaient bien remédier à cette erreur.

 **...**

Tim s'accrochait obstinément à la chemise de son meilleur ami, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence, mais également pour le prendre avec lui dès qu'ils devraient se mettre à courir jusqu'à la porte d'embarcation, au dernier moment. Les deux garçons, tout tremblants d'angoisse et de peur, gardaient les yeux fixés sur le bateau où la dernière classe montait déjà à bord, et ce fut probablement leur faux pas. Puisque, le regard concentré devant eux, ils ne virent pas que la ruelle dans leurs dos donnait sur une porte de sortie, reliée à un vieux restaurant du port, et que Frère Ketch et Dr Hess découvrirent avec plaisir. Chacun d'eux sortit leur silencieux et, par des signes de mains codées, se mirent d'accord pour tuer un des deux enfants, mais récupérer l'autre afin de l'expédier à Londres séance tenante. Frère Ketch, revolver en main, se glissa silencieusement et au hasard derrière Tim. Il tendit son bras, le mit en joue, visa et tira...

Le jeune garçon mourut sur le coup et, comme le silencieux avait fait son travail, Mick comprit que quelque chose clochait que lorsqu'il sentit son meilleur ami tomber à ses côtés. Puis, tout le reste se passa affreusement vite et Mick fut comme guidé par la force de la survie, ou par le Destin, car en se retournant, il découvrit avec horreur Dr Hess et Frère Ketch devant lui, armés et prêt à tirer s'il ne les suivait pas. Le garçon jeta un regard effaré sur le corps sans vie du seul être auquel il tenait et, dans un élan désespéré, il fit l'unique chose possible : courir.

Comme il s'élançait, la mort aux trousses, sur les quais, il fut impossible pour les deux poursuivants de sortir leurs armes et tirer sur l'enfant, au risque de faire porter l'attention sur eux, ce qu'ils désiraient éviter. Mick arriva à l'embarcation, où les passagers se trouvaient déjà tous à bord, car le contrôleur commençait à rétracter le pont jusqu'au quai. Mick accéléra, dépassant sa vitesse de course habituelle pour gagner la porte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsqu'il freina difficilement devant le surveillant, ce dernier lui faisait déjà signe que l'embarcation se terminait, cependant Mick, bien décidé à monter à bord, sortit son billet de la poche de son jean avec une main tremblante. Dans un premier temps, le contrôleur refusa de le laisser passer, alors Mick l'implora du regard et comme le marin analysa le jeune homme et prit en pitié son air paniqué et angoissé, il souffla de dépit avant d'accepter son embarquement salvateur. Il prit le billet du garçon et ce dernier se mit à courir le long de la passerelle, qui commençait déjà à se retirer, puis sauta enfin dans le Ferry. Le Destin se joua à cinq secondes près, car Dr Hess et Frère Ketch arrivèrent sur le quai trop tard et la porte du bateau se ferma si vite que Mick ne put même pas jeter un dernier regard en arrière, pour dire au revoir à son pays et à son meilleur ami...

 **...**

 **À suivre...**

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Ok, j'avoue, il n'existe aucune traversée par l'océan qui relie Dublin à New-York !_

 _Où alors, il aurait fallu faire partir Mick depuis la France..._

 _Bref, j'ai inventé ça pour coller à mon histoire. Ne m'en tenais pas rigueur._

 _(Car, il aurait été encore plus improbable qu'il prenne l'avion.)_

 _\- J'essaye, tant bien que mal, de faire des parties pour chaque personnage de longueur similaire. Cependant, j'en conviens, celle de Mick peut paraître plus longue, mais c'est uniquement dû au fait que je dois expliquer les références Irlandaises pour faciliter la lecture. Autant les petits coins américains, je sais que ça passe très bien puisque c'est la base même de SPN, autant les petits coins Irlandais ne sont pas connus de tous/toutes._

 _\- Voici les références littéraires et musicales :_

 _« Cavale » de Holly Goldberg Sloan : c'est le troisième livre dont je parlais dans le premier chapitre. Un bouquin que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire en 2012 et relire cette année. Un de mes livres préférés. Il me fait un peu penser à Supernatural et la trame de cette histoire (la fuite des enfants hors de leur famille pour un avenir meilleur et le Destin qui réunit tout le monde) vient principalement de cette œuvre._

 _« The Dubliners - Rocky Road To Dublin » : la musique que Mick chante au marché du Temple Bar. Chanson Irlandaise plutôt connue d'ailleurs. Et pour celles qui auraient du mal au concept d'un Mick qui chante, je vous invite à écouter un panel d'Adam Fergus, lors de la JIB8 et qui interprète la chanson « Whiskey in the jar ». Si vous ne voulez pas vous noyer sous le flot de vidéos, tapez sur YouTube :_

 _« JIB week 2017 - Saturday - Rob Benedict and Adam Fergus singing »_

 _(Postée par Josefa Chetcuti.)_

 _Et, pour les plus téméraires, la version longue de ce panel à pour titre :_

 _«_ _2017 JIB8 Sunday David, Rob & Adam. » _

_Durée 1H03, postée par Kreespa._

 _À la fin, Rob et Adam chantent même des chansons de Walt Disney !_

 _Et, prenez ça avec rigolade, Adam est quelqu'un d'un peu dérangé, comparé au personnage qu'il joue, just FYI !_

 _Voilà, voilà..._

 ** _..._**

 _À jeudi prochain pour la fin !_

 _Si vous le voulez..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **…**

 **1999 – New York City, USA.**

Il ne fallut pas moins de huit jours pour que le paquebot transatlantique en partance de Dublin, et qui s'était au passage arrêté à Southampton, puisse arriver jusqu'au port de New-York. Et pendant tout ce temps Mick Davies n'avait qu'une envie : mourir.

La première heure de son embarquement, son cerveau put enfin, calmement, retracer les événements récents avec lenteur afin de se rendre compte de ce qui venait réellement de se produire. Il comprit alors, sans toutefois l'accepter pour autant, que son meilleur ami était mort. Comme ça. En quelques secondes. Sans voir le coup venir, sans échanger une dernière phrase, il ne se souvenait même des derniers mots qu'il avait pu lui dire. Voilà, il ne reverrait plus jamais Tim, et probablement plus jamais l'Irlande non plus et il devait débarquer dans un pays inconnu, seul, loin de tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison, durant les quinze premières et pauvres années de sa vie.

La douleur de cette perte tragique et fulgurante s'ajouta à l'étendue de désolation qu'il voyait depuis la proue : de l'eau. De l'eau à perte de vue, recouvrant tout l'horizon, de tous les côtés, un désert d'eau. La vision de Mick se noyait dans l'immensité de l'océan devant lui, qui l'entourait de toute part, lui donnant un affreux sentiment de claustrophobie insensé. Lorsque sont esprit arrêta d'imaginer le pire concernant la surface bleutée, il pensa à ce qui se trouvait _en dessous_. Les profondeurs marines si abyssales que les fonds devaient être aussi noirs que l'espace lui-même. Peuplées de créatures géantes, qui pourraient engloutir ou détruire un navire en quelques minutes, des monstres ressemblants aux idées extravagantes du célèbre H.P Lovecraft. Et, bien que Cthulhu n'existait certes pas, il n'en était pas de même pour les calamars géants, les bruyants rorquals, les cachalots, la Grande Rouge, les méduses ou les requins blancs et les pieuvres. Mick se maudit d'avoir appris à lire et surtout d'être tombé sur les encyclopédies marines, parce que désormais, son cerveau ne pensait qu'à ses horreurs, vivant dans leur milieu naturel alors que lui, il n'était absolument pas dans le sien...

Les seules fois où l'esprit du garçon ne gambergeait pas à de telles atrocités, c'était seulement parce qu'il se retrouvait malade à vouloir en mourir. Son ticket, acheté à si bas prix et à la dernière minute, ne lui donnait le droit à aucune cabine sur le bateau. Il passait la journée sur le pont du paquebot et la nuit sur la moquette d'un restaurant vide et, même s'il chapardait de temps en temps de la nourriture avec un pincement au cœur dut à l'absence de son complice, il ne gardait pas bien longtemps cette faible pitance dans son estomac.

Pourtant, il était là, et pas Tim. Il vivait le rêve de son meilleur ami et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pour échanger de place avec lui...

 **2000 – Lawrence, Kansas, USA.**

Le Destin des êtres qui ont figuré dans ce récit approche de son accomplissement...

Sam Winchester vivait toujours avec sa mère, dans la même demeure familiale, continuant l'école dans l'espoir de faire une Fac de Droit et devenir avocat. Si au départ, lui et Mary en voulurent à Dean, ils avaient bien vite compris que l'aîné devait partir, pour sa propre survie. Et, quelques jours après sa fugue, il commença à envoyer de l'argent chez sa famille, puisque Bobby le logeait, le nourrissait et le payait convenablement, Dean offrait presque sa paye entière à Sam et Mary. La mère travaillait toujours dans le restaurant de la ville, certes pas pour régler des dettes, mais pour mettre de côté afin que son fils restant puisse faire les études supérieures qu'il souhaitait. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait, comme son frère, bien que d'une manière fortement différente.

Sam restait un jeune homme posé et intellectuel alors que Dean avait ce goût de l'aventure et du travail manuel tout comme son regretté père.

 **2000 – Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud, USA.**

Bobby et Jody furent comme les parents de substitution de Dean et Castiel. Bien que Dean avait toujours sa mère, cependant, chez le vieux garagiste il réussissait à faire taire cette rage douloureusement atroce qui le dévorait de temps en temps. La maison comportait beaucoup de chambres d'amis, néanmoins, depuis déjà deux ans, les deux garçons faisaient lit commun. Comme le Winchester avait passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à déplorer la perte de son père, ainsi qu'à trouver un moyen nullement malsain de réprimer sa fureur, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réellement songé de quel côté se porté ses inclinations amoureuses. Même s'il avait des yeux pour voir, et qu'il s'en servait, jamais rien n'allait plus loin.

Jusqu'à ce que le cœur de Castiel rate un battement, lorsqu'il avait découvert Dean le fameux jour où il venait de débarquer chez Bobby.

Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de leur relation, pourtant ils savaient très bien que celle-ci ne dérangeait en rien Jody et son mari.

Avec l'aide des deux garçons, l'entreprise de Bobby connut un fort essor dans la ville et une réputation jusqu'alors presque inexistante. Castiel tenait à jour les rendez-vous et passait le plus clair de son temps aux téléphones, où il avait même dû brancher d'autres lignes pour séparer les différentes sortes d'appels. Dean réparait les voitures comme un véritable professionnel et à une vitesse juvénile que Bobby ne tenait plus depuis un long moment déjà.

Ce souffle de fraîcheur et de renouveau fit du bien à Jody Mills, toujours Sheriff de sa profession, qui souriait du bonheur que les garçons apportaient à son mari, qui lui regrettait de ne pas en avoir eu avec elle. Désormais, cette erreur venait de se réparer, par un curieux Destin qui plaça alors ces deux êtres sur leurs chemins...

 **2000 – Iowa City, USA.**

Quelques mois venaient de se dérouler depuis que le jeune Irlandais débarqua à New-York, dans un état de santé déplorable, car la traversée, la tristesse, l'immensité de l'océan eurent raison de lui. Alors, lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur la terre sacrée Américaine, la première chose qu'il chercha fut un endroit tranquille, dehors, pour dormir deux jours d'affilé.

Maintenant, alors qu'il venait de faire ses seize ans sans le savoir, il avait volé suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus devoir marcher le long de ces routes tortueuses et infinies dans ce pays qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. À Lancaster, il prit un bus pour une direction hasardeuse, à savoir Iowa City, car il y avait quinze heures de route et pendant ce temps il pourrait dormir à l'abri et sur un fauteuil. Ce qu'il fit durant presque tout le trajet, bien qu'il passait de longs moments, comme souvent, à penser à Tim. Pas seulement à son meilleur ami, mais à tout le reste aussi : leur Q.G sous le Ha'penny Bridge qui devait faire le bonheur d'un ou plusieurs sans-abri actuellement, leurs larcins sur les marchés, et sa complicité avec Tim. Mick se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne possédait aucune photographie de lui, ni aucun objet qu'il pouvait chérir comme souvenir. Pas même cette fichue carte postale d'Amérique qui avait éveillé ce rêve et projet fou dans la tête du jeune garçon. La seule existence de Tim demeurait dans l'esprit de Mick et uniquement là, car il était un orphelin et tout le monde se fichait éperdument d'un orphelin mort dans une ruelle malfamée de Dublin, alors jamais personne ne saura qui il était réellement. Sauf lui, son meilleur ami. Mick trouvait tout ceci injuste, qu'il se retrouve lui en Amérique, à vivre les espoirs de son camarade. Après tout, Tim était celui aux idées farfelues qui fonctionnaient souvent, la fugue de l'orphelinat leur avait permis de construire une vie, certes misérable aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais pour eux cette vie-là valait mille fois celle de « Saint Michael ».

Mick ressassait tout ça, torturé par la culpabilité, la tête posée contre la vitre à sa droite, bercé par la route et l'énorme moteur du bus et, comme habituellement depuis son arrivée en Amérique, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, puis la douleur ainsi que la tristesse le plongèrent dans le sommeil.

 **...**

Il arriva tard dans la ville d'Iowa City et bien qu'il eut dormi une bonne partie du trajet, il se réveilla encore plus fatigué qu'en montant dans le bus. Cependant, comme tout le monde, il descendit de l'énorme machine et commença à errer dans les rues inconnues, aux passants curieux qui parlaient étrangement entre eux. Épuisé physiquement et moralement, Mick descendit E Washington St, et comme la faim et la fatigue l'accablèrent, et qu'il lui restait cependant un peu de monnaie, il décida alors de se mettre en quête d'un endroit où manger pour presque rien. Car, c'était un des seuls avantages de l'Amérique : les Fast Food offraient de la nourriture à un prix dérisoire et ce, même si la première fois que Mick y avait goûté son estomac n'avait put le supporter.

Machinalement, comme sur pilotage automatique, au hasard des rues, il tourna sur S Dubuque St lorsqu'une lumière verte attira son attention. Au départ, il prit cela comme un mirage, ressemblant à un oasis en plein désert, or, il eut beau secouer la tête et cligner des yeux, l'enseigne émeraude affichait belle et bien : « Micky's Irish Pub ».

Son cœur se serra et il voulut rebrousser chemin pour se reposer ailleurs, mais inconsciemment ses pas le portèrent à l'intérieur de l'endroit en question. Une odeur mélangeant la bière, la cigarette et surtout la nourriture le tira de sa torpeur, puis le bruit et la musique finirent de le réveiller complètement de sa léthargie. Les tables étant presque toutes prises, Mick se dirigea vers le comptoir et, tout en jetant des regards de-ci, de-là, il s'assit sur une haute chaise lorsque le Barman le vit. Ce dernier, tout en balançant son chiffon sur son épaule, analysa le garçon avec suspicion en demandant professionnellement.

\- Hey gamin, tu as quel âge ?

Mick mit du temps à comprendre que la question lui était adressée, parce que trop absorbé par la décoration et l'ambiance du lieu, il répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je... J'en sais rien. Quinze ou seize ans.

Au départ, le Barman pensa que le garçon se fichait de lui, mais face à sa mine sérieuse, il continua alors dans son questionnaire.

\- Je peux voir ta carte d'identité ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Le serveur sourcilla face à ces propos, d'ordinaire, les mineurs qui venaient dans le Pub mentaient sur leurs âges ou offraient de fausses pièces d'identité pour se faire servir de l'alcool avant leurs vingt et un an. Or, l'homme derrière le comptoir scruta toujours le nouveau venu et, à l'entente du parler dudit nouveau venu, l'interrogea presque avec certitude.

\- T'es pas d'ici toi, non ?

Mick glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour sortir ce qu'il lui restait de monnaie, tout en répliquant.

\- Je viens de Dublin... Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir à manger pour $5 ?

Le Barman considéra l'Irlandais avec compassion, comme si toute la tristesse et la misère que Mick gardaient en lui furent visibles de l'extérieur. L'homme sourit malgré lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour passer une commande en faveur du garçon, comme si le serveur pouvait juger convenablement de ce dont Mick avait besoin.

 **…**

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le cuisinier posa sur le comptoir, devant Mick, une énorme assiette replie d'un délicieux Bagel fourré à la crème de fromage, et de viande avec tout autour des œufs brouillés et des pomme de terre. Cette collation portait le nom ironiquement incongrue de : « The Mic Bagel », sur le menu il coûtait en réalité $9, que le gérant ne comptait pas faire payer entièrement au client. L'estomac du garçon se contracta de famine à la vue et à l'odeur de ce plat, alors dans un premier temps il se jeta dessus comme l'affamé qu'il était. Bien évidemment, il dut ralentir la cadence, car n'ayant pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et son appétit s'étant réduit, Mick fléchit déjà au bout de trois rapides bouchées. Pour la suite, il dut prendre tout son temps, presque une demie-heure, pour terminer son repas sous le regard encore perturbé du gérant qui le dévisageait de temps en temps tout en s'occupant des autres clients du bar.

L'heure tardive en ce milieu de nuit commença à vider le Pub lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Mick, qui commençait à tomber de fatigue devant son assiette vide depuis un moment déjà. Le Barman discuta avec le jeune homme, le faisait parler pour savoir si ce dernier avait un endroit où dormir, pour que l'un de ses employés puisse l'y reconduire. Au terme d'une longue négociation, Mick abdiqua à la demande non-négociable du directeur qui l'obligea à prendre une chambre d'ami vide pour la nuit, et ce dernier termina sa plaidoirie en s'écriant : « Si je tiens un Irish Pub ce n'est certainement pas pour faire dormir un Irlandais dans la rue ! ». L'Irlandais en question n'insista pas.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Mick s'apprêta à partir, il voulut donner ses seuls $5 comme preuve de bonne volonté, mais le gérant les refusa, lui disant de les garder pour s'acheter au besoin un ticket de bus. Le jeune homme accepta et, avant qu'il ne parte, le directeur lança un regard peiné dans sa direction en lui demandant enfin son prénom. Lorsque l'Irlandais répondit le plus naturellement du monde « Mick », l'homme tressaillit de la coïncidence improbable de la situation, sachant que son Irish Pub portait le prénom de l'orphelin.

Mick dit au revoir à son bienfaiteur en lui promettant avec ferveur que, si un jour Dieu lui en donnait l'occasion, il rembourserait le Barman pour sa générosité. Après ça, il prit un car en direction de Sioux City, sous le regard encore désorienté de l'Américain.

Après être descendu à Sioux City, Mick se mit à marcher au hasard sur la route 29 durant trois bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture ne le prenne au passage, lui demandant où il voulait descendre, et comme le jeune garçon l'ignorait, le conducteur l'arrêta à son propre terminus...

 **2000 – Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud, USA.**

Bobby Singer grommela dans sa barbe, son réfrigérateur manquait de bières et de nourriture. Mais surtout de bières ! Comme Dean travaillait avec passion sur la réparation d'une vieille Ford et que Castiel jonglait avec les appels entrants des nombreux clients, Bobby grommela derechef de devoir faire lui-même trois courses en ville. Mettant sa mauvaise humeur de côté, il se dirigea vers sa voiture pour quitter la casse et rouler en direction de la supérette la plus proche qu'il trouverait. D'ordinaire, cette tâche incombait à Jody, car le pauvre homme se sentait aussi lamentable pour faire les courses que pour s'occuper de sa paperasse, mise à part la mécanique, rien ne lui semblait bien simple. Il rongea son frein en se garant sur le parking du petit magasin de son quartier et en sortant du véhicule, il reconnut la voiture du Sheriff, soit celle de sa femme, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se tenait à l'extérieur, coude appuyé contre le toit, et tenait la radio-communication dans la main, dont le fil se perdait sous le tableau de bord. Bobby tressauta de voir Jody à cet endroit-là alors, après avoir fermé sa portière à clef, il se dirigea vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Il n'entendit pas la conversation depuis sa place, mais une fois qu'il s'en fut rapproché, Jody raccrocha la radio lorsque son regard se posa sur son mari.

\- Bobby ? Tout va bien à la maison ?

\- Ouais, juste une pénurie de bières.

Jody sourit en secouant la tête, se disant que le vieil homme ne changerait donc jamais, et ce dernier lui demanda.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La Sheriff fit un signe de tête en direction de la banquette arrière en révélant alors, avec un air mélancolique.

\- Vol à l'étalage. Je dois le conduire au poste, mais...

Comme elle ne termina pas sa pensée et qu'elle semblait réellement attristée, Bobby s'inquiéta.

\- Mais quoi ?

Joddy se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle se trouvait contrariée de la situation, elle ferma alors la portière de la voiture et s'avança vers son mari pour lui expliquer, à voix basse.

\- C'est qu'un gosse, Bobby. Le directeur du magasin m'a appelé car il a aperçu le gamin sur sa caméra de surveillance en train de voler de la nourriture. Je l'ai récupéré il y a tout juste une heure et... Quand il a compris que j'étais de la Police, il a hurlé : « Pitié, pour l'amour du Ciel, ne me ramenez pas chez moi, sinon ils vont me tuer ! ». Alors, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par là et... Et, il m'a raconté son histoire, dans les grandes lignes seulement, car je sens encore quelque chose de louche...

\- Son histoire ?

Jody Mills narra alors les paroles que Mick, parce qu'il s'agissait bien sûr de lui, avait révélé à la dame en question : le commencement de son passé en Irlande, l'orphelinat « Saint Michael », la vie dans les rues de Dublin avec Tim, mais surtout la mort de son meilleur ami et la traversée jusqu'en Amérique et ses autres aventures sur ce sol étranger. À la fin de son propre récit, les yeux de Jody brillaient d'émotion, que son mari intercepta, en dévissant sa casquette pour se gratter le crâne, son signe à lui d'anxiété.

 _\- Balls..._ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Jody haussa les épaules et avoua enfin, car tel était le but de cette conversation bienvenue.

\- Eh bien, légalement, il n'existe pas. J'étais justement au téléphone avec mon collègue de la section des personnes disparues, et ce Michael Davies est déclaré « disparu, présumé mort » en Irlande, depuis plus de cinq ans. Sans papier ici, il ne pourra jamais rien faire...

Bobby comprit finalement où sa femme voulait en venir, il fit les gros yeux en s'écriant.

\- Quoi, tu... ? Tu veux faire comme pour Cass et Dean avec lui ? Oh, Jody, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais...

\- Il nous reste encore de la place à la maison et je suis sûre que ça n'embêtera pas les garçons, il doit avoir l'âge de Sam, je pense. Écoute, si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, je te demande juste de le garder le temps de lui procurer des papiers pour qu'il puisse sortir de la rue.

Bobby souffla un coup, mais pas en signe d'exaspération, plutôt en signe de chagrin face à la situation, lui rappelant alors l'arrivée tantôt de Castiel et tantôt celle de Dean. Des passés, des histoires certes différentes, seulement tout aussi regrettables pour chacun d'eux. Le garagiste accepta bien sûr la requête louable de sa femme et cette dernière s'en trouva fortement soulagée et enchantée.

Ainsi, le Destin de la troisième personne, le garçon manquant, se mit également en place à l'instar de celui de Dean et Castiel. Et, comme quoi, le Destin se joue à pas grand chose car par exemple, Mick qui a pourtant à son actif de nombreux larcins ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais fait avoir jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, si la fatigue et la tristesse ne l'avaient pas poussé à la faute, il ne se serait jamais fait arrêter par Jody Mills. Qui elle s'apprêtait justement à quitter sa patrouille, faisant que, à cinq minutes près, un autre Sheriff aurait pris le relais de la femme et Mick ne serait pas tombé sur elle, ni sur Bobby... Par conséquent, il serait fort logique de dire que le temps n'est jamais perdu, qu'un an a patienter n'est rien puisque tout peut se jouer en une seconde à peine...

 **…**

 **2017 – Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud, USA.**

Et maintenant la main qui écrit ces mots se met à trembler en approchant du terme de ses aventures, elle aimerait continuer encore quelque temps à créer la trame de cette histoire.

Oui, j'aimerais m'attarder encore parmi ceux qui m'ont, ces quelques semaines, entourés. Tout d'abord, après toutes ces années, Dean et Castiel travaillaient certes toujours pour le vieux Bobby Singer, mais le couple d'hommes vivait dans leur propre maison à Sioux Falls, non loin du garage très prisé. Castiel et Dean, âgés respectivement de 44 et 38 ans, s'étaient mariés quelques années auparavant, et bien que le prénom officiel de Castiel restait « Jimmy Winchester », son mari l'appelait toujours « Cass ». Il connaissait son histoire par cœur, il savait que ce dernier détestait son prénom à cause de la symbolique angélique et religieuse que ses parents y avaient mis. Alors Dean trouva un jour le moyen de rendre son nom moins biblique. Cependant, pour les Lois de mariage du pays, Castiel garda « Jimmy » comme identité et grâce à ce subterfuge, au demeurant presque paranoïaque, sa mère et son père ne purent jamais le retrouver.

Le « petit Sammy » grandit bien vite lui aussi et arriva à ses 34 ans, étant un des meilleurs avocats de Lawrence, toujours dans sa ville natale, s'occupant également de Mary désormais à la retraite et il était lui-même marié à Jessica, son grand amour de la Fac. Le couple vivait dans la demeure familiale des Winchester, que les deux fils réussirent à sauver des Huissiers grâce à leurs efforts acharnés au travail. Mary, Sam et Jessica rejoignaient de temps en temps Dean et sa « nouvelle famille » à Sioux Falls, à tout juste 5h30 de route, pour Thanksgiving et Noël.

Mick Davies avait lui aussi, de ce fait, rejoint la demeure de Bobby Singer et, lorsque le vieil homme ramena le garçon chez lui le tout premier jour, il l'avait emmené dans son bureau pour poser la même question qu'à Castiel et Dean : « Dis-moi ce que tu vois dans cette pièce. »

Ce à quoi le nouveau venu répondit : « Des livres et des papiers ». Alors, après avoir appris quelques fondamentaux sur l'administration Américaine, Mick s'occupait désormais des comptes et de la paperasse abondante dont Bobby avait en horreur, triant et rangeant aussi tous les énormes livres et grimoires que le vieux grincheux possédait depuis la nuit des temps.

Environ six mois après avoir débarqué chez Bobby et officiellement adopté par lui et Jody, Mick pu enfin mettre à exécution une promesse qu'il avait faite au gérant du Irish Pub dans l'Iowa. Il réussit à trouver son adresse pour lui envoyer $30, un peu plus que ce qu'il lui devait, et un mot de remerciement pour la générosité qu'il avait eu à son égard.

Ainsi, dix-sept ans plus tard, Mick vivait toujours chez Bobby et Jody, malgré ses 33 ans, s'occupant de l'administration et de la maison tout en considérant le garagiste et la Sheriff comme ses parents, et Dean, Sam et Castiel comme ses frères. Et, même après toutes ces années écoulées sur le territoire Américain, Mick n'en gardait pas moins son fort accent Irlandais, que Dean adorait gentiment charrier dès que l'occasion se présentait.

 **…**

C'était un jeudi, un 23 novembre et tout le monde s'apprêtait à fêter Thanksgiving, le reste de la famille Winchester fit la route pour rejoindre le groupe vivant à Sioux Falls, car toutes les festivités se célébraient chez Bobby et Jody. La dinde aux marrons dorait lentement dans le four, la table déjà mise attendait les autres denrées que Castiel et Dean commencèrent alors à poser çà et là, autour des huit assiettes : les épis de maïs grillés, le Cornbread ainsi que plusieurs sortes de sauces et accompagnements. Le reste arriverait au fur et à mesure du repas, et Dean trépignait déjà d'impatience d'engloutir la tarte aux potirons, lui qui raffolait de ce genre de dessert au plus grand damne de Castiel qui ne réussissait jamais à lui faire goûter autre chose.

Les invités arrivèrent enfin, une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale commença alors à planer dans la veille demeure, Bobby servit le fameux punch de Thanksgiving que Jody préparait chaque année à base de vin chaud, jus de Cranberry, jus d'orange, sucre et gingembre. Tout le monde en raffolait, même si rapidement ils passaient au Whisky du propriétaire, que ce dernier nommait « tord-boyaux ». La discussion allait bon train à table et les plats s'enchaînaient sans jamais s'arrêter, mettant les estomacs de chacun à rude épreuve. Faisant une pause avant le dessert, les huit protagonistes s'assirent au salon, verre d'alcool à la main, pour la sempiternelle tradition qu'ils avaient mis en place pour leur fête, voilà presque vingt ans de cela.

Tout le monde connaissait les histoires passées de Dean, Castiel et Mick. Seulement, concernant Mick, lorsque Mary découvrit que ce dernier chantait souvent à Dublin avec son meilleur ami pour dépouiller les touristes, elle lui avait demandé avec amour de chantonner un petit air de musique. Mick, qui n'avait que seize ans à l'époque, le fit avec plaisir et, au fur et à mesure des années, Mary le lui redemandait sans cesse le soir de Thanksgiving. Cette année-là n'échappa pas à la règle, lorsque Dean s'assit aux côtés de Castiel sur le canapé, faisant face à Jessica dans les bras de Sam, Bobby et Jody côte à côte sur un grand fauteuil et Mary au milieu de ce petit groupe sur le divan attendant que Mick s'installe en face du « public » sur sa chaise. Il arriva, devant tout le monde, son verre presque vide à la main et, comme chaque année, il tenta de trouver un prétexte pour refuser la requête de Mary qui voulait une petite chanson.

\- Non, je crois que j'ai bu trop de Whisky.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant, à l'intention de Mick.

\- Pas d'excuse, mon garçon, un Irlandais qui ne tient pas l'alcool, ça n'existe pas.

En même pas vingt ans chez le vieil homme, Mick avait prit de l'assurance, une confiance en lui qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant, mais là, assit sur sa chaise, il se tortillait dans tous les sens, ne tenant pas en place, souriant néanmoins. Tout en murmurant des « Oh Shit » et des « Holy Moly », il chercha une chanson attrayante et enjouée pour faire plaisir à Mary. Une fois trouvée, il termina son Whisky d'une traite pour se donner un peu de contenance et entama, d'abord doucement comme il le faisait jadis dans les rues de Dublin, puis en montant crescendo peu à peu :

 _In the Year of our Lord eighteen hundred and six  
We set sail from the coal quay of Cork  
We were sailing away with a cargo of bricks  
For the Grand City Hall of New York  
We had an elegant craft  
She was rigged fore and aft  
And oh, how the wild winds drove her  
She had twenty seven masts  
And withstood several blasts  
And they called her The Irish Rover_

 _There was Barney McGee_  
 _From the banks of the Lee_  
 _There was Hogan from County Tyrone_  
 _There was Charlie McGurk_  
 _Who was scared stiff of work_  
 _And a chap from Westmeath, called Malone_  
 _There was Slugger O'Toole_  
 _Who was drunk, as a rule_  
 _And Fighting Bill Tracy from Dover_  
 _And your man, Mick McCann_  
 _From the banks of the Bann_  
 _Was the skipper of the Irish Rover_

 _[…]_

À la fin du morceau, il se mit légèrement à rougir et se pencha pour récupérer son verre d'alcool avant se souvenir que ce dernier était déjà vide. Bobby, sourire aux lèvres, se leva pour ouvrir une autre bouteille de Scotch, Mary félicita et remercia Mick, tandis que Dean pour charrier son ami, répliqua.

\- Je ne comprends jamais rien à tes chansons.

Castiel lui donna un coup de coude tout en souriant, Mick se mit à rire en avouant.

\- Je sais, tu me le dis tous les ans.

Mary gardait son air joyeux en regardant tantôt Sam, qui tenait toujours Jessica dans ses bras et écoutait les joutes verbales de ses « frères », puis Castiel qui sans jamais trop parler arrivait toujours à calmer le tempérament de Dean, et puis Mick qui gagnait en potentiel d'année en année. Et alors qu'elle admirait ses adultes se chamailler comme les enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, elle se fit la réflexion que, même si la vie avait très mal débuté pour chacun d'eux, elle se terminait plutôt bien.

Jody surprit Mary dans ses contemplations et sourit à son tour, car elle pensait souvent la même chose. Bobby revint avec une bouteille de Whisky pleine et entreprit de resservir tout le monde, avec ou sans leurs accords, gardant une oreille à l'écoute de la discussion enflammée, tout en maugréant dans sa barde, à l'attention de sa femme et de Mary.

\- Parfois, j'oublie qu'ils ont plus de la trentaine ceux-là, on dirait encore des gosses.

Une fois tout les verres remplis, il but d'une traite le sien. Jody et Mary continuaient de sourire en suivant les railleries bon-enfant de Dean, et Mick qui justifiait tout et n'importe quoi, Castiel modérait toujours son mari s'il partait trop loin dans son dialogue, Jessica qui s'endormit dans les bras de Sam qui lui déposa un baiser sur son front tout en commençant également à somnoler avec en fond sonore ces petites chamailleries qu'il connaissait si bien et qui l'apaisaient...

 **...**

Alors, en ce jour de Grâces, Dean pensa à son père, car sans ce deuil forcé, il n'aurait jamais quitté Lawrence et ne serait jamais arrivé chez Bobby. Castiel repensa au jeune garçon qu'il avait aimé et dont le baiser juvénile derrière la maison de ses parents l'eut contraint à passer dix ans de sa vie enfermé dans une cave avant de s'évader et se retrouver à son tour chez Bobby. Mick, quant à lui, se souvint de Tim, son meilleur ami aux rêves fous, qui les avaient tous les deux sortis de l'orphelinat et qui, sans même le savoir avait sauvé Mick en le faisant embarquer sur le Ferry en direction de chez Bobby...

Ces personnes secondaires jouèrent l'élément déclencheur des trois garçons, contre leurs volontés bien sûr, seulement la vie ne vous demande jamais votre avis, elle vous met sur le chemin les gens avec qui vous allez accomplir quelque chose. Que certains appelleront Destin et d'autre le futur...

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Alors, oui, dans la ville d'Iowa City, il y a réellement un bar qui se nomme :_

 _« Micky's Irish Pub », du coup, quand j'ai découvert ça, je me suis trouvée dans l'obligation de le mettre dans mon histoire tant la coïncidence me paraissait énorme !_

 _\- Pour la blague sur Dean qui ne comprend jamais ce que Mick raconte, c'est une anecdote arrivée en vrai à Adam Fergus._

 _(Voir panel : « Chicon Elizabeth Blackmore and Adam Fergus »)_

 _Où, grosso modo, Adam raconte que sa toute première scène avec Jared et Jensen, c'était dans le 12.02 et qu'il devait prendre son accent Anglais et que les J² l'ont charrié en parlant de lui entre eux, en mode :_

 _Jared - What ? What did he says ?_

 _Jensen - I don't know what he says._

 _Voilà, je voulais le mettre ici car c'est marrant. Et cette histoire avait un peu besoin de quelque chose de drôle !_

 _(Et, si j'ai bien entendu, ils voulaient juste le charrier en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il racontait, sauf que... En vrai, ils n'avaient vraiment rien compris !)_

 _\- Voici les références littéraires et musicales :_

 _« The High Kings - The Irish Rover » : pour la chanson que Mick chantonne à Thanksgiving. J'ai longuement hésité au choix de la musique parmi la panoplie de chansons Irlandaises qui traînent sur mon ordinateur depuis 10 ans. J'ai pris celle-ci car, c'est con, mais dans le second couplet le prénom « Mick » est écrit et il se prononce exactement comme celui de SPN. Je trouvais ça marrant._

 _(Mes deux autres choix étaient :_

 _« The Wolfe Tones - You'll Never Beat the Irish » et « Caitlin Murtagh - Any town in Ireland would be home » si vous voulez les écouter quand même._

 _En fait, il y en avait une autre aussi, mais je ne vais pas toutes les écrire sinon je devrais recopier ma playlist entière !)_

 _« Oliver Twist » de Charles Dickens : comme déjà stipulé dans le premier chapitre, je me suis donc beaucoup inspirée du livre pour l'histoire de Mick. Mais, ici dans la dernière partie, j'ai surtout repris certaines élocutions de Dickens. Les phrases où, dans cette fic, je parle à la première personne._

 _(Exemple : « Et maintenant la main qui écrit ces mots se met à trembler en approchant du terme de ses aventures, elle aimerait continuer encore quelque temps à créer la trame de cette histoire. » ... Etc.)_

 _« Cavale » de Holly Goldberg Sloan : oui, je l'ai aussi dit dans le second chapitre. Ce livre, un de mes favoris (Avec « Le Petit Prince ») m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon histoire. Car, dans le bouquin, deux garçons fuient leur père violent et ils croisent, grâce au Destin, des gens qui vont les aider à construire un meilleur futur. Et même s'ils se retrouvent au bout des USA, ils regagnent hasardeusement le chemin de leur famille salvatrice. Et, dans ce livre j'ai retrouvé beaucoup de prénoms en rapport avec SPN (Comme un nommé Bobby qui va dans un magasin nommé « St Michael », une certaine Jessica, un nommé Jared, et le héros s'appelle Sam ! Etc...)_

 _D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à mon histoire, dans ce livre, le fameux Sam, parcourt les USA en bus au hasard et se fait aider par une personne qui lui donne de l'argent pour survivre et Sam lui promet de le rembourser dès qu'il le pourra. Et, une fois qu'il a retrouvé sa nouvelle famille et qu'il a été adopté par elle, il envoie par la Poste l'argent à son sauveur..._

 _J'ai pris cette anecdote pour Mick et le gérant du Pub Irlandais._

 _Voilà, voilà..._

 ** _..._**

 _Enfin, je lève ma chopine de Guinness presque vide pour trinquer avec vous, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans mon délire en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _(Et l'histoire dans son ensemble aussi...)_


End file.
